relatablepicturesoffandomcom-20200215-history
Lars
"Lars" is a character that debuted in the Pilot. He is a minor antagonist, but only towards Steven. He works at the Big Donut with Sadie. Appearance Lars is lanky and somewhat tall, and wears gauges in his ear-lobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it, along with a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-green high top sneakers. At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt with a half-eaten doughnut design on it. In "Joking Victim", Lars is seen wearing a honey-brown t-shirt with a purple-red scorpion on it, which is reference to when Buck Dewey tells Lars that the snake on his shirt is "nasty" in "Lars and the Cool Kids." In "Horror Club," he wears skull plugs in his gauges and dons a long-sleeved black shirt with a red jacket that was also seen in "Lars and the Cool Kids." In the pilot episode, Lars wore a cyan shirt with a salmon collar, and black trousers. Personality Lars has a bit of a mean personality which stems from his low self-esteem, which is shown to have been carried over from his early childhood seen in "Horror Club." As a result, he routinely ridicules Steven, who is an easy target. He likes to aggravate him by discrediting the Crystal Gems, although he might just be jealous that Steven gets to hang out with "a bunch of hot girls" as mentioned in "Pilot." Like many Beach City citizens, Lars is aware of Steven's powers, but he doesn't think much of them. It's worth noting that this too could be a facade. Lars can be immature and thoughtless at times, such as when he disrespects Steven's mother Rose Quartz in "Lars and the Cool Kids." More often than not, Steven either misses or ignores Lars' taunts because he believes he's a good person deep down. Lars is also a slacker, a trait that was highlighted in "Joking Victim", in which he faked a back injury in order to get out of work. Sadie has mentioned that Lars has tendencies to occasionally turn up late to work and clock out early, as shown in "Lion 3: Straight to Video." Despite his rude facade, he seems to have a bit of a soft side that has been brought out time and time again by Sadie and occasionally Steven, as seen in "Island Adventure". Major Appearances *"Tiger Millionaire " *"Lars and the Cool Kids" *"Coach Steven" *"Joking Victim" *"Island Adventure" *"Horror Club" Minor Appearances *"Pilot" *"Gem Glow" *"Laser Light Cannon" (non-speaking cameo) *"Frybo" (cameo) *"Cat Fingers" *"Bubble Buddies" *"So Many Birthdays" *"Rose's Room" (room's magic) * Steven and the Stevens (cameo) *"Mirror Gem" *"Ocean Gem" *"Watermelon Steven" (non-speaking cameo) *"Lion 3: Straight to Video" *"Alone Together" *"Future Vision" *"Marble Madness (mentioned) *"Political Power" *"The Return" (non-speaking cameo) *"Full Disclosure (episode)" (non-speaking cameo) Trivia *Along with Sadie, Lars is one of the first human characters to be shown in either the main series or the pilot. *Lars was originally designed with black hair and a darker skin tone. *In the Steven Universe Character page on cartoonnetwork.com, it says in Lars' description that he is a "High School Slacker," implying that he is currently in high school. *Lars does not like fries, as revealed in "Frybo." *Lars attends Beach City's underground wrestling arena. *Rebecca Sugar has confirmed that Lars is banned from the local video game store in Beach City. This was also confirmed by Sadie in "Joking Victim." *In "Island Adventure," Lars demonstrates a decent ability to cook food. *It has been implied that Lars might have a relation with Sadie that is beyond friendship, since they kissed and had a falling out in "Island Adventure." **In "Horror Club," Lars still has feelings for Sadie as he tries to gain her attention to the annoyance of Ronaldo and Steven. *Ian Jones-Quartey stated that Lars is not white. http://ianjq.tumblr.com/post/101121180884/a-lot-of-people-have-speculated-about-lars-race *It is revealed in "Horror Club" that Lars and Ronaldo used to be friends. **Their friendship ended when Lars tore up a picture Ronaldo took in order to prevent his own embarrassment, despite the fact that the picture was extremely important to Ronaldo. es:Lars